Nothing changes
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: England exerts himself to exhaustion and ends up getting sick. Instead of teasing England as per normal, France takes him home. Showing his softer side. FRUK, Yaoi, Fluff, *Oneshot* Cute, FrancexEngland, Big Brother France, Seme France, Uke England, fevers, cute, feels.


England staggered quietly towards the meeting building, pushing himself forward and refusing to give in. Breathing heavily as he tried to remain composed and make it on time, but his body was slowly giving in. He cursed his body for allowing him to get sick now of all times, during the world meeting no less which was crucial to his unions.

His gaze was blurry making it hard to see anything properly, his head felt like it was spinning and his face was flushed red. He had woken with a bad fever this morning but couldn't afford to miss this meeting. He was not a man who enjoyed being late or causing other people problems because of his own foolishness.

He had taken pills this morning to help soothe his temperature with a big glass of water. However, he didn't feel any better despite this and he was getting annoyed about it. He could feel his body growing heavier by the second and his slowly beginning to pass out. But he continued pushing, though he could slowly feel his vision going dark.

God, why now? He had always looked after himself and made sure to work hard. So why now of all times was his body failing him? After all this would do harm to his county Suddenly he felt someone catching him, grabbing his body tightly to support him and keep him upright. He slowly turned his head to face the stranger who had caught him.

He then saw that the person holding him was France causing him to frown with displeasure. Of all the people to see him this weak it had to be the bloody frog, no doubt he would think him to be drunk. The guy was always saying how he should be like him or was not truly a gentleman and should take lessons from himself.

France gazed at the Englishman silently, his expression slowly softening to concern. His face redder than the roses he grew in his garden, he didn't look well at all. "Angleterre, you look awful" he said worriedly gripping the latter tightly. He almost passed out just now, he dreaded to think what could have happened had he not caught him.

England clicked his teeth defiantly, but he didn't have the strength to move. His body was too heavy and he felt awful, his head was spinning from the fever. God, he felt like shit. But what was worse was that of all people it was France seeing him like this, just another thing on the list to add to future blackmail.

France shrugged off England's retort and raised his free hand to feel his head. Upon touching it he jumped in surprise and pulled away his hand. He had a burning fever, why on earth was he here in this state? England was an adult now, he should really know how to take care of himself. He had never seen him in this state before, not even drunk. How had he managed to make himself this sick?

He sighed heavily and rummaged into his jacket pocket, pulling out his mobile phone. He then quickly texted Spain saying he could not make the meeting today. He couldn't leave England alone when he was like this. Though the rumours made him out to be a pervert, he was the nation of love. Meaning he could never abandon someone in need.

He then picked up England bridal style, being sure to support him carefully. Knowing England was fragile enough as he was, needing to be taken care of as soon as possible. Then started walking back to the hotel as fast as his feet would carry him. He would take care of England, the likes of America was hopeless when it came to sick people.

France had been looking out for England since they were kids, being the first friend he ever made. He was his longest lasting ally and though he complained, he cared about him very much. Though they had their differences, he was one of the few people who knew England better than anyone, which was one of the reasons they fought so much.

England slowly opened his eyes, barely aware that he was being carried somewhere. His head gently resting against France's chest. He smelled so nice and felt so warm, his heartbeat fluttering like a bird. "F… France" he replied weakly. He was barely awake, so out of it that he could barely remember how to function. The fever frying his brain as his body fought against it.

"I'm taking you back to zhe hotel Angleterre. You cannot work in zhis state" France replied firmly. He didn't care how much the latter whined or complained, he would rest until he was well again. Even if he had to lock him in his room and keep him trapped to the bed, he was not going to allow England to worsen his state.

England softened, hearing the concern in France's tone as he spoke. Causing guilt to wash over him, knowing he had caused France to worry so much. He had only believed he was strong enough to handle it alone. He bowed his head quietly, like a small child being punished for misbehaving. "Sorry" he whispered quietly. His voice made him sound like he was about to cry.

France softened, feeling bad for snapping at the poor guy. He knew he didn't mean to get sick, but his worry just got the better of him. Though he teased England relentlessly, the guy did work hard as a nation. He often worked overnight and tended to get stressed when other nations didn't take him seriously because of how hard he worked.

He just loved to see his reaction because he thought it cute. He then smiled fondly and stroked England's head with the hand on his shoulder. "Just look after yourself more, oui?" he said gently. Though England was stubborn, he had a habit of caring more for other people than himself which was often the cause of his heartbreak.

England then nodded weakly in response, resting his weary head against France sleepily. He supposed being babied for a while wouldn't be so bad, so he may as well indulge while he could. Meanwhile the latter continued to carry him back to the hotel holding him protectively.


End file.
